


Love the way you lie

by YukiAizawa



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri has realized that he is in love with Wolfram.  However the blond seems to have grown distant.  When Yuuri see Wolfram kissing a red haired soldier he is enraged, and hurt.  Shinou seeing this promise to make sure that his chosen gets a happy ending, even if he has to make Yuuri fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you lie

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this after listening to Love the Way you lie. Don't ask me why it just wouldn't get out of my head. Anyways, I'm not sure how long this is going to be. I haven't watched a whole lot of KKM so the character might be OOC, but I hope you enjoy this anyways, and tell me what you think.

It had been a year since Yuuri had returned back to his true home. Yet, nothing felt really right. He could think that it was the way his fiance, Wolfram, wasn't complaining about him. He wasn't calling Yuuri by the nicknames, and that worried the double black greatly. The blond had closed his emotions off from Yuuri, and nobody would tell him why.

 

Recently Yuuri had come to accept that he was in love with Wolfram, but he hadn't said anything to him. With the way the blond was acting he was afraid that perhaps Wolfram hated him. It was weird the pain this caused. It was as if somebody was stabbing him in the heart. He didn't want to blond to stop loving him.

 

' _Perhaps it wasn't even love to begin with.'_ A malicious voice whispered in the back of his head. Yuuri tired to ignor it, but it was to no use. He couldn't even though he wanted to. If Wolfram didn't accept him, what was he suppose to do.

 

Maybe he should just annual the engagment. Then they wouldn't have any cause to hate each other. At least that's what Yuuri was thinking. He wasn't excatley sure if that was the right way.

 

Yuuri sighed in his office, staring out the window. What he noticed outside though shocked him. Wolfram was standing talking to a soldier with bright red hair. Yuuri had no idea who the soldier was, but that wasn't important. He watched as Wolfram talked to this soldier, before he saw something he wished he hadn't.

 

Slowly Wolfram leaned in, kissing the soldier who just let him. It was at that time that Yuuri felt something dark twist his insides. Through the pain he was feeling, he could feel what it was that was twisting his insides. He had never felt such jealousy before. Tears cascaded down his face, causing him to wipe them away.

 

He had no idea how Wolfram could do this to him. His whole body felt like Wolfram had lit him on fire. It hurt so much, the pain twisting with the anger. “My majesty is something wrong?” Gunter asked, worry etched on his face. His majesty looked furious from the back. However he gasped when Yuuri turned to him.

 

Gunter had never felt so worried before. His majesty was crying, and the pain in his black eyes was unbearable. As if somebody had crucified him, before slowly wrenching his heart out. In a situation like this Gunter had no idea what to do. With his majesty crying as he was.

 

At first Yuuri didn't say anything, not wanting to worry Gunter. Soon though he quietly said he had to go somewhere. As he left the room, he wasn't really sure what he had to do. It was clear Wolfram didn't love him, and that hurt. It hurt him so much he didn't even realize that his Maou side was coming out. Thunder crashed, and it was as if a hurricane was accruing outside. The windows shattered as he walked by him to his room. Yuuri wasn't sure how to deal with these feelings.

 

Meanwhile watching this whole scene was Shinou who watched in worry. His chosen was crying and it was the fault of his descendant. He hadn't planned this, and watching Yuuri hurt, hurt himself. He turned to Wolfram who was still kissing that red haired soldier. For once a look of disgust went over his face.

 

He vanished, but not before doing something to separate Wolfram from that soldier. He smirked as Wolfram yelled out in anger. He had to plan something. If all else failed, he would take Yuuri, and that would be the end of that. His chosen didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Wolfram had no right.

 

It was later on in the night that Wolfram returned back. An angry look etched on his face. He had returned back to their bedroom after he was attacked by a swarm of weird bugs. “So your back now.” His fiance said. His voice was cold, and Wolfram raised an eyebrow. Normally Yuuri was more cheerful with him.

 

Just as Wolfram was about to say something, Yuuri turned his eyes to look at him. Those black orbs shone with a cool hatred. Rage buried deep under his eyes. “Go back to your bed Wolfram, that is an order.” Yuuri said. Wolfram's eyes widened in shock.

 

“You can't do that!” Wolfram shouted. Yuuri's eyes narrowed.

 

“I can and I have. I don't care what you say leave before I have the guards escort you out.” Wolfram quickly left thinking it best to listen to the wimp. He sighed.

 

As the door closed, Yuuri began to cry. He was hoping Wolfram would put up more of a fight. “Why can't you look my way?” He questioned.

 

At the same time Wolfram was walking down to find Gunter. He had to ask what was up with Yuuri. “Ah, what is it Wolfram?” Gunter asked.

 

“I was just coming to ask what was wrong with Yuuri.” A frown etched his face.

 

“His majesty had started crying after looking out the window in his office.” Gunter informed. Immediately Wolfram's face paled. He hurriedly left Gunter behind to go to his bed. As he lay in bed his mind was a mess. Why whould Yuuri react the way he did. It's not like the wimp loved him.

 

Yes Wolfram had finally accepted that. That was why he was kissing that red haired soldier. He was one of Wolframs many affairs. He thought that Yuuri wouldn't care.

 

“What's going on with you wimp?” Wolfram questioned, before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 

 


End file.
